kusuriya_no_hitorigotofandomcom-20200213-history
Manga Chapter 3
Chapter 3 of Kusuriya no Hitorigoto manga. Summary After asking Mao Mao to make aphrodisiac medicine, Jinshi decided to return to his quarters to retire for the night. Along the way, he was been hit on by two low rank consorts and one middle rank consort to which he sigh in dismay. Before he went to sleep, he made sure to lock his door firmly in case the military officer who gave him the aphrodisiac filled buns decided to visit him that night. The next morning, Mao Mao headed towards the inner palace infirmary as instructed by Jinshi the day before. There, she met up with Gao Shun who lead Mao Mao into the medicine chambers. Already in the infirmary was the Quack Doctor who look displease at Mao Mao for invading his domain. Upon entering the medicine room, Mao Mao went into a trance and started to dance and smile happily. As she's thought, her love for herbs is second to none. But to her dismay, Jinshi appear out of nowhere and made fun of her for behavior so childishly. With everyone's arrival, Mao Mao prepared the ingredients and brought it to the Jade Palace. Milk, butter, sugar, honey, and spirits. She mix them together in a specific way to form a sort of coating chocolate. She then coat the fruit she cut up with the aphrodisiac and carefully cool it in a jar. As for the remaining chocolate, she decided to mix it with bread and save it later for supper. With her work done, she left the room to tend to her daily court job. When she came back, she discover that there was a commotion there. Gao Shun made a wary face while Jinshi sigh in dismay. The aphrodisiac coated bread that Mao Mao made has been mistakenly eaten by Lady Gokuyou's three lower servants. They thought the bread was something Mao Mao made to share with them. And once they ate it, they went into heat. Upon seeing the three sweaty and satisfied, Jinshi made a comment that at least they now know that the aphrodisiac work. After gathering together, Mao Mao present the chocolate coated fruits to Jinshi. When asked why Mao Mao made the bread when she already had the fruits, Mao Mao replied that she made it to eat for later. Since she is resistant to poison and is good with alcohol, the aphrodisiac won't work on her. Hearing this, Jinshi sarcastically pick up one of the bread to eat saying that he too is resistant since he's good with alcohol. Everyone in the room quickly rush to prevent Jinshi from doing so. They already have enough problem chasing away people who's after Jinshi. They won't be able to handle it if Jinshi's the one who goes after people. With that, the test is done. Now, Jinshi knows that Mao Mao is not only good at inspecting herbs and poison but a master at making them as well. With everyone gone, Mao Mao decided to clean up. But before she could, she was suddenly embrace from behind by Jinshi who thanked her for her good work. She then felt a warm peck on the nape of her neck that felt like a kiss. When she turn around, Jinshi was already outside the door. She then turn to look at the tray and discover that one of the chocolate bread was gone. Characters * Jinshi * Mao Mao * Gao Shun * Guen * Gyokuyou * Honnyan * Ouka Notes Navigation